Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis is an ability of the witches to manipulate the weather and control the environment, harnessing the violent aspect of Nature. Witches rarely use this power due to the power and control required however, when they do, it is used to summon devastating supernatural storms capable of leveling cities, covering vast areas. This power can also be activated through a variety of spells though commonly performed non-verbally. It is an advanced form of Elemental Control. Description Weather manipulation is a destructive power employed by witches that can be used by different types of magic although, it almost always requires a massive amount of power and focus to perform. At a basic level, an inexperienced young witch can summon minor gusts of wind while more experienced witches have full command of the atmosphere, creating storms that can last for days. Notable examples Witches Witches, as Servants of Nature, have dominion over the elements, including Weather. This power can be used by very powerful witches to defeat very powerful beings, but must be used quickly and accurately, otherwise, the witch could be consumed by such power and die as a result. *Bonnie Bennett employed weather manipulation numerous times. Having harnessed the power of 100 dead Witches, she channeled the elements of storms, fires and winds to take down Klaus Mikaelson after the Hybrid Curse upon him was broken by Greta Martin. Also, after mastering the power of Expression, she created storms with hurricane level winds throughout Mystic Falls. *Luka Martin combining his magic with that of Bonnie Bennett's, was able to produce a strong gust of wind that affected a large area of their school. *The Witch of The Five channeled a bolt of lightening from the sky into her cauldron to complete her spell, thus creating the Brotherhood of the Five. *Malachai Parker having absorbed the spell keeping the Anti-Magic barrier up, created a storm with violent wind torrents due to the overflow of magical power. *Davina Claire, overwhelmed by the magic of the Harvest, had sparked strong winds that could reach the force of a hurricane and a storm that had the potential to completely flood New Orleans. *Abigail, as the Harvest Witch of the element of air, unleashed strong winds as a demonstration of her power during the Fête de Benediction that swept through the crowds. *Dahlia conjured a storm from afar that lasted for days covering the entirety of New Orleans. Had she not stopped the spell, it would have flooded the city. Novel Series In The Vampire Diaries novels, vampires can use this power as well, but only those of an old age and powerful. Katherine and Damon used this power to avoid sunlight and cover up their attacks. However, Katherine causes the atmosphere in the town to become heavy and abnormal, causing the lack of a clear sense of orientation. After the arrival of Klaus, the atmosphere of Fell's Church is strange, abnormal, heavy and gives a sense of evil and fear. *Klaus *Katherine von Swartzschild *Damon Francesco Salvatore Trivia *Vampires could control the weather but this was removed as it was considered to be too supernatural. An extension of this power could be eruptions and earthquakes, which are associated with fire and earth control. *Damon Salvatore used this ability to create fog, in Pilot, to attack Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton. He would then use it a second time when he spies on Elena in the cemetery. He also told Stefan that he created the fog, but he has not used this ability since. Interestingly, neither has any other vampire. *In the TV series, weather control is an advanced skill that only witches can use. **To properly use this power requires the emotions, powers and adequate experience, otherwise the witch could die trying. *This power was first shown when Bonnie acquires the power of one-hundred dead witches though it is shown in later instances without that much power. Therefore, experienced witches and/or powerful witches can perform this. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In TV Series, vampires are aberrations of Nature, meaning only witches (servants of Nature) are the only ones able to use these powers. Gallery SpiritMagic6.png|Bonnie Water2.png|Davina Wind4.png|Kai Water0.png|Dahlia Lightning1.png|Witch of the Five Bonnielukachanneling2.png|Luka Lightning0.png SpiritMagic5.png Storm8.png Wind01.png Storm0.png See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural